Talk:Adrianne Avenicci
Death So I just recieved a letter from a courier saying that she was dead and had given me some inheritance. Now I'm not sure what exactly ended up killing her because I know it wasn't me and I'm pretty sure dragons won't attack any towns while you're not there so I'm wondering what exactly happened to her? Any ideas why this happened or do people actually just occasionally die without you doing anything? :Just happend to me too :\. seems strange and stupid ::Yeah i just got that letter too. Too bad i used to love selling my loot to her and her husband is gone too. I invested in both of them. :( :::No clue, haven't happened to me since playing Skyrim's release (on PC), but I have had a dragon attack me while inside a city (Windhelm and Solitude) so its possible that has happened? :::I just had the same thing happen. she died of a disease? ::: Vampire Attacks With DawnGuard one master vampire and two tharalls peridocly come after you. this time they spawned at the gates of whiterun comming to attack me and since ther are enemys of the town and adrianne stands practly at the gates she ran in trying to kill the whole party and since she has no armor and a crap weapon she gets roflstomped fast. for me i just left breezehome and went to fast travel and it had the cant enemys nearby and i was like wtf. i look for a dragon cause i didnt know vampires attack towns you are in now. and so i ran in just in time to see the master vampire one hit her so unless you can somehow kill them them fast she has zero chance to win. The guards can handle them quick but she dies so fast. so if you have dawnguard then theres the answer add this if its the same as you Guys and Girls :I've had something like this happen. I entered Whiterun to drop off some stuff in Breezehome. At the time she was just closing shop and had walked halfway around Warmaiden's like she does every day at that time of day. So I entered Breezehome and spent an hour or so dropping my stuff off and sorting it. When I step outside, I end up with a Master Vampire in my face (literally) like he was waiting for me. After I kill him, a Courier spawns in and shoves a Letter Of Inheritance into my hands about Adrianne's death. I get confused so I go looking for her and find her body near the back door to Warmaiden's next to a barrel. Worse, my autosave and quicksaves do nothing to prevent her from dying as I was inside breezehome and apparently the vampire spawned seconds after I entered Breeezehome. I had to use the console to "moveto" her location from my autosave after my first entrance into Breezehome and again to resurrect her and flag her as unkillable (Yes I like her that much). Blasted vampies. >_> -- 02:27, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :Only now it has apparently backfired on me. Adrianne is missing from Whiterun and her shop. Waited until 8 the next day and nothing. Ulfberth War-Bear acts as if everything is normal since I resurrected her but she's not in town. Where did I find her? In the dead body cleanup cell. >_> Did the game outright ignore the fact I resurrected her and put her there anyway? Moreover it won't let me teleport her out of the cleanup cell. -- 11:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Husband? Where does it say Ulfberth is her husband? He runs the shop, certainly, but how do you know he's her husband? I see her wandering around all hours of the night. I've never broken in to check on them, but they don't share the same last name even and in the morning War-Bear always comes strolling in from the general viscinity of the Bannered Mare. :I broke into the Warmaiden around 4am and found them both sleeping on the same doublebed upstairs. Not 100% certain but I think Ulfberth mentions that she's his wife. - 02:39, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::It's mentioned in the book A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun that "she's married to a great hulking brute named Ulfberth War-Bear." Although, in the book they say she's a Nord, when in fact, she's an Imperial. But, for those that need 100% proof, her Relationship status in the CK has her listed as the wife of Ulfberth. Mystery solved. :) —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 03:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Stormcloak Ending If you follow the Stoarmcloak path, you can ask Adrianne how she thinks Whiterun is faring after the war. She responds by explaining that she doesn't think much has changed, however if she wasn't married to Ulfberth, the Legion might have stopped buying from her entirely. :I can validate this, incase anyone was wondering. Ultimate7000 (talk) 13:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Glitches section Has this been confirmed? I have not experienced this and am 200+ hours into the game with 2 characters. A little unrelated but it is a bug involving her. When I finished waiting through the night she spawned in front of me and I asked her what she had for sale IMMEDIATELY and instead of showing her wares it instead showed her inventory there was wine, a ring, and a garnet. (I bought the garnet lol) Never seen that before on the other shopkeepers. After she had gotten into position her normal inventory was available. Imperial or Nord? The wiki currently list Adrianne as an Imperial, but A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun lists her as a Nord. However, her father, Preventus, is an Imperial, at least as far as we know. Should her race be changed? Perhaps she is a "crossbreed"? : The book is wrong. She is Imperial, I believe the Creation Kit confirms this. --Jimeee (talk) 09:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : I've always been confused about her race, book says Nord, CK says Imperial, but she looks fairly Redguard to me. Bumnanner (talk) 09:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC)